The Adventures in Cuteness
by CoalTreasure
Summary: Ch. 1:This what happens when thinking Transformers and The Cosby Show at the same time. Read and review please! Chromia makes an appearance! Not Cosby Show this time!
1. Prank!

Growth Spurt

"Uncle Ironhide! Uncle Ironhide!"

"Uncle" Ironhide, as known to Annabelle, Will Lennox's daughter, looked up from the datapad he was reading that contained a story that Jazz wrote up with the twins that was most likely to send him into a strange stasis lock (from laughing so hard), and quickly saw Annabelle, almost 4 years old now, running toward him with her tennis shoes on. With a well practiced motion, he scooped her up and put her on his desk in the barn of the Lennox's home. There was even a large enough hallway from the barn to the house.

Ironhide smiled and chuckled, "What is, Annabelle?"

Annabelle smiled at him the way only sparklings knew how and said, "Can you take my measurements please? I think I grew!"

Ironhide frowned playfully and said, "I just took your measurements yesterday, and you think you grew?! That is something I need to see to believe."

Annabelle pouted, sniffed with a small whimper, and whined, "Pllleeeeeaaaasssseeee?"

Ironhide sighed and put her back down on the floor and pointed to the door to the hallway to the house, which has little nicks near the bottom to measure how fast Annabelle was growing. Annabelle gave a little 'yippee!' and raced over to the door. She put her back against it while Ironhide got out of his chair and walked over to her. Ironhide knelt down with chuckle and said, "Now, let's see how fast you're…grow…ing."

He frowned and rebooted his optic circuits. That's impossible! Annabelle can't grow that fast! In fact, she was a full inch taller than she was yesterday. Ironhide quickly gathered her up and walked to the kitchen, where Sarah was doing a crossword puzzle at the kitchen table. She looked up to see Ironhide at the kitchen door with Annabelle giggling like mad. She arch a brow as Ironhide knelt near the door. She could see Will in the background as he held a small camcorder in his hot little hand. /Ah, the communal family prank/, she thought with an inside grin.

Ironhide set her only daughter down and looked at Sarah with a bemused expression on his face and in his voice as he asked, "Sarah, how fast do Earth children grow?"

Sarah blinked as she realized what she heard was correct and said, "Not that fast. Why?"

Ironhide blinked in confusion and said, "Annabelle grew an inch since /yesterday/. If she keeps this up, she'll be my size by the time she's five!"

Will started laughing as Annabelle pulled off her shoes and revealed that they were filled with tissues. Sarah started laughing too, and Annabelle was grinning broadly at Ironhide as he realized he was pulled into another family prank. Finally, Sarah gasped, "I can't believe you forgot about communal family pranks, and that you didn't check her shoes!"

Ironhide turned to Will, seeing that he had the camcorder in his hand and said, "If you show that to anyone, I swear to you I won't babysit Annabelle for a /month/."


	2. Meeting of Two Girls

**Annabelle and Chromia Meet**

Ironhide was in deep recharge with 3 year old Annabelle, asleep, on top of his chest with his hand on her to keep her warm when it happened. Five pods came crashing into Earth, and he didn't notice them. Optimus did, however. He, Ratchet, Arcee, Hound, Hound's bondmate Mirage, and the rebuilt Jazz went to the field where the pods were located.

When they arrived, they found three other bondmates, two of them being Prowl, Jazz's mate, and Elita One, Optimus's mate. The third mate was Chromia, Ironhide's mate, and the only one whose mate that wasn't there. To say that she was worried was an understatement. She was terrified that something happened.

"Why isn't he here?! When I see him, I'm going to shot so many holes into him, he'll look like the humans' Swiss cheese!!" she yelled. Elita tried to calm down her second in command Optimus was desperately trying to reach Captain Lennox's cell phone. Fortunately, he reached the captain before Chromia could attack Sideswipe and/or Sunstreaker, the last two pods to the convoy.

"_Hello?"_ Will's slurred voice answered. Elita raised one of her brow ridges as she listened in on the conversation.

"Good evening, Captain Lennox. I apologize that I woke you up in the middle of your recharge cycle, but Ironhide is not here at a planet fall and his bondmate is here. Can you check up on him?" Optimus explained.

"_Let me check on something first that might solve the mystery of the missing Ironhide."_ Elita gave a small giggle as footsteps made their way to a place. _"Mystery solved!! Annabelle is spending the night with him and probably wore him out. Is that it?" _

"Yes, thank you. The new Autobots and I would be there in the morning. Good night, Captain." Optimus said.

"_Night, Optimus. See you in the morning."_ Will cut the connection to him and Optimus turned to Chromia just as she tackled Sideswipe and scrubbed his face in the dirt.

"Chromia." He called and she looked at him. "Ironhide is at the Lennox's home and is their guardian. You can meet them in the morning, which if we leave now we can make it in a few hours."

Soon, everyone was on the move and at 7:00 am pulled into the Lennox's drive. Will and Sarah were on the porch, and Will had a video camera in his hot little hand. Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee were all there, and had BIG grins on their faces. Everyone else transformed and Will led the way to the barn.

When they entered the barn, Chromia's jaw dropped. There, on the ground, was Ironhide, covered in little doodles of a 3 year old girl, including little hearts and rainbows. Said 3 year old was underneath a giant, black hand near his face, nuzzling his chin and being nuzzled in return.

_Okay, this is pretty cute,_ Chromia thought. She couldn't help it. They looked so cute. She caught the part of being introduced to Annabelle, but that was it. She lay down next to Ironhide, and put her hand over the hand that covered little Annabelle.

Everyone left, particularly Sideswipe and Sunstreaker after nearly dying at the hands of Sarah for laughing, and headed to the house. Chromia made sure that everyone was truly gone before getting in a couple hours of recharge.

---------------------------------------------

The first thing that Annabelle woke up to was dusty blue armor. Then she looked up to see a pair of bright blue optics staring at her very warmly. She also noticed that the optics were attached to a female like frame. Very quietly, a female voice said, "Hello."

"Don't be afraid, little one," the voice continued. "I am Chromia, Ironhide's mate."

Annabelle smiled, Ironhide talked about Chromia a lot. Then a thought came to her and she made the choice of voicing it.

"Does that make you my aunt? 'Cause I call Hide my uncle."

She gave a little laugh. "I guess I am!!"

Ironhide gave a little snort and moved his hand from Annabelle, taking Chromia's hand with him. The girls looked at Ironhide, then at each other, and grinned.

"Tickle him!!" Chromia shouted.

"YAAARRRGGGG!!!!!" was Annabelle's war-cry as she leapt to Ironhide's neck.

Ironhide's optics booted up to see two determined faces staring at him before he went into hysterical laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**:I (pant) tried. Chromia (pant) and I had (wheeze) an arguement and fought. She (flop) won. Read and review please!!!


End file.
